Military of Beygir Empire
The military of the Beygir Empire (Urdharga Salkhiin, i.e. the the Dhargiid Beygul Horde) is considered among the most powerful in the world, the empire being one of the foremost great powers with a strong military emphasis. That said, due to the proportionally small population of Beygir Proper relative to its subsidiary states, the bulk of Beygir's military actions are undertaken by forces not directly loyal to the Morkral. The militaries of Daolin, Mernove, and Damri are the largest within the empire, and are indirectly controlled via monarchs native to those territories who are ultimately subordinate to the Morkral. The military of Beyir Proper (Imperial Beygir, Beygir Central, Beygir South, and Beygir East) instead takes on a domestic role and forms the elite core of the empire's military as a whole. They form the last line of defence of Beygir Proper, serve to maintain the loyalty of the militaries of the subsidiary states, aid the forces of subsidiary states in advancing Beygir's interests overseas, protect the Morkral, her household, the Dagnair, and any others deemed important to Beygir's interests, and control internal borders. With 100,000 active members and over one million in reserves, almost 10% of the total population have military ties. The empire is divided into 11 military districts: the Royal Mernovan Corps, the Royal Men of Damri, the Holy Khagiran Arms, the Imperial Throne's Forces, the Prosperous Army, the Imperial Horde, the Great Horde, the Blue Horde, the Red Horde, the Burning Horde, and the Green Horde. Command and Control The military is ultimately under the full and total control of Yerga Dzarguul, the current Morkral, however much of it is controlled via intermediaries. Prior to accession to Morkralhood, Yerga earned the Five Banners that mark the highest of all generalship ranks. Imperial Horde The Imperial Horde is the largest of the subdivisions of the armed forces, controlled by the Ministry of War as part of the Dagnair. The Minister of War is part of Yerga's Great House and can be installed or deposed at her discretion. The Imperial Horde numbers 40,000, and its primary role is ultimately the control of the militaries of subsidiary states. It has the authority to take wards of high-ranking officials in order to ensure loyalty, and directly manages and staffs the major fortifications throughout the empire. Great Horde The Great Horde numbers 10,000 and is under Yerga's direct and complete control. It receives the best of the empire's military resources and most intensive training, and acts as the empire's main counterinsurgency and clandestine force. The Great Horde has been involved in suppressing revolts and eliminating radical leaders. It is also the Beygul force with the largest presence overseas, guarding embassies, and has been accused of covert interference in foreign affairs. Its military drills have attracted attention for their rigidity and displays of superhuman discipline. Blue Horde The Blue Horde numbers 12,000 and is a longstanding traditional army controlled by the viceroy of the Kizin Administration of Beygir Proper. It retains much of its ceremonial purpose but its function has aged badly and it is in need of administrative reform and modernised equipment. However its location on the Beygul periphery justifies the lack of efficiency, seeing very little engagement. Where they have seen engagement, alongside Imperial Horder and Daolese forces overseas, they have proved to be well-practiced at navigation and tracking but poorly trained for combat. Red Horde The Red Horde numbers 15,000 and is one of the oldest Beygul Hordes, and yet it has seen extensive modernisation and engagement in conflict. A traditional horde of the southern part of Beygir East, it is ruled by a traditional clan leader but has been one of the most ardent supporters of the Beygir Empire since its inception, despite distance from the ruling capital. Centred on the city of Attam, it was one of the key allies of the nascent Beygul Empire during the invasion of Evrensel, and today forms the front line and main attacking body in the Beygul-Ralatene conflict. Burning Horde The Burning Horde is another traditional horde, notable for being mostly non ethnically-Beygul. With around 7,000 members, the horde is based in the mountainous Beygir South where the Heshaghan People are the majority. The Heshaghan were incorporated into the empire prior to the establishment of a tributary state system, so have been fully incorporated into Beygul administration. The Burning Horde is led by the nominal Prince of the Heshaghan, who was raised away from home in Morokhot's Morkrally palace. Green Horde The Green Horde is the newest of the hordes, founded only 50 years ago in order to accommodate the culturally distinct Beygir East, by far the most populous region of Beygir Proper. Based in Batil, the Green Horde numbers 16,000 and is led by Yerga's brother, who is viceroy of Batil. It sees action alongside the Red Horde against the Ralatene Empire.